


McDanno, what else?

by writingcreature



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Animation, M/M, McDanno's Logo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingcreature/pseuds/writingcreature
Summary: The animated version of Kamekona's Logo for McDanno's restaurant - animated by me





	McDanno, what else?

[](http://mycoven.net/index.php?seite=display&img=i444bcrzh4)


End file.
